Conventional mobile phone devices allow a user to select a call destination (what contact) to place a call to from a phone book by searching and selecting from a list of contact names. However, when the number of contact entries in the phone book on the mobile phone become too large, it becomes very difficult for the user to find the desired number. To combat this difficulty, conventional mobile phone devices may allow the user to place the most frequent contacts or numbers at the front of the list to help. Even this capability, however, has serious limitation and the user experience remains hampered and limited by searching and selecting from a list of contact names.